


Sguardo sgombro

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Il parquet scuro e liscio, sotto di lui, risultava duro e anche un poco scomodo, in particolar modo per colpa della posizione tesa assunta dai suoi muscoli. Forse anche il tremore delle membra e l’intermittenza di rigidità e mollezza non aiutavano la sensazione di fastidio a placarsi - ancora meno il terrore, seppur cacciato a malomodo in un angolo della coscienza, che Hasumi e Fushimi liberati dagli impegni del concilio studentesco capitassero in quel luogo all’improvviso.





	Sguardo sgombro

**Note autrice:** Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee niente, avevo detto di essermi presa una pausa per gli esami - e in effetti è pure così - ma avevo voglia di fare qualcosa di abbastanza leggero e veloce e di provare una nuova coppia xD  
Spero sia di vostro gradimento (L)  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Il parquet scuro e liscio, sotto di lui, risultava duro e anche un poco scomodo, in particolar modo per colpa della posizione tesa assunta dai suoi muscoli. Forse anche il tremore delle membra e l’intermittenza di rigidità e mollezza non aiutavano la sensazione di fastidio a placarsi - ancora meno il terrore, seppur cacciato a malomodo in un angolo della coscienza, che Hasumi e Fushimi liberati dagli impegni del concilio studentesco capitassero in quel luogo all’improvviso.  
E lo trovassero, dunque, a gambe spalancate e pantaloni abbassati, una mano premuta sulla bocca perché trattenesse un’imprecazione non molto giapponese e fin troppo colorita. Leo, sopra il suo inguine, si leccò le labbra e le spalancò di nuovo richiudendole attorno alla sua erezione denudata, già bagnata da un precedente intervento.   
Tsukasa mosse le ginocchia e le chiuse contro di lui, in un moto istintivo di proteggersi privo di lucidità. Lo vide abbassare le spalle e portarle dietro alle ginocchia, facendo roteare il suo bacino verso l’altro, a un più comodo e libero utilizzo.  
Si sentì più esposto, come se tutto il resto già non bastasse a sciogliergli ogni vano pensiero vagamente logico. Leo usava molta saliva e questo rendeva rumoroso ogni suo movimento, l’andare avanti e indietro coincideva con rumori particolari che sottolineavano il suo gesto e molle e caldo e sempre più veloce e sempre più turgido, Tsukasa rispondeva con mugugni poco bassi.  
Le mani del ragazzo più grande si mossero dalle sue cosce ai fianchi e lo presero con quella solita decisione che sembrava comunicargli, in qualche modo, la profondità della passione che lo univa a lui.  
Ma ecco che, ancora, tutto questo fu interrotto bruscamente e Tsukasa si ritrovò a boccheggiare come un pesce fuor d’acqua senza capire che stesse succedendo. Aprì occhi che non ricordava di aver chiuso ed ecco che lo vide mentre soffiava via uno dei ciuffi lunghi della sua frangia, per l’ennesima volta.  
Si era dimenticato da qualche parte il suo elastico - era forse un miracolo che si era dimenticato solo quello e non la propria testa, considerò il più giovane.  
Leo però non gli permise di esprimere giudizi o duri ammonimenti, anche se il livello di frustrazione evidentemente racchiusa nel suo membro urlava vendetta: gli aveva promesso, appena poco prima, che gli avrebbe rubato ogni respiro e ogni parola.  
Lo leccò più sotto, per poi succhiargli i testicoli quasi con gusto. Tsukasa si lasciò andare all’indietro, appoggiandosi al parquet unicamente sui gomiti; tese i muscoli del ventre e del petto, e da quell’angolazione poteva vedere così bene il rosso, il lucido delle labbra di lui, quando la sua bocca tornò a torturargli il glande.  
Probabilmente la sua espressione era quella di un sofferente, perché gli parve proprio che Leo ghignasse mentre lo guardava. Quale sfrontatezza, quale malizia fissarlo in quel modo mentre continuava a muoversi.  
Non nascondeva niente né voleva che lui si nascondesse, assecondando la concezione di un erotismo fin troppo sfacciato.  
Tsukasa allungò una mano verso di lui, e per un attimo parve che Leo temesse qualcosa. Poi però le dita del più giovane si aprirono sulla sua fronte e portarono all’indietro quella frangia terribile, raccogliendola in un posto dove non faceva più danno, ben lontana dalla sua bocca.  
Leo non si fermò, qualcosa cambiò nel suo sguardo: forse non si aspettava che proprio Tsukasa rispondesse a quella sua necessità, anche se il dubbio che l’avesse fatto per impazienza sfumava i suoi sentimenti.  
Il più giovane sentì l’eccitazione divenire più grossa nel vederlo così chiaramente - mai l’aveva fatto prima, perché quella frangia era sempre rimasta a sfumare gli angoli di uno sguardo attento, rendendolo sì concentrato ma pure sfuggente.  
Leo non gli si sarebbe più sottratto.  
Anche quella bocca divenne più calda, contro di lui - seppur nella sua posizione sdraiata Leo si spinse in avanti più che poté, ingoiandolo fino a fargli toccare quasi la gola con movimenti più lenti e controllati. Non era paragonabile a nessuna delle sensazioni che aveva provato fino a quel momento.  
Tsukasa era forse impazzito a guardarlo, quando strinse forte i capelli e cominciò a spingergli la testa contro di sé. Non con violenza ma neppure con una precisa delicatezza, tratteneva tutti i capelli che la sua piccola e tremante mano riusciva a contenere.  
Ed era sufficiente per fargli vedere quello sguardo, quelle guance e quel ghigno, anche mentre beveva il suo orgasmo come se nulla fosse.  
Si lasciò completamente andare contro il parquet, tentando di riprendere fiato. Chiuse gli occhi e ancora tremava, un’esclamazione stanca uscì pure dalle sue labbra come se fosse stata una preghiera lasciva.  
Di nuovo, se lo ritrovò completamente addosso, un po’ troppo vicino al mento e alla punta del naso - il suo corpo in mezzo alle proprie cosce e il suo peso contro il ventre erano altri brividi di piacere, e i suoi capelli sciolti gli incorniciavano un viso estasiato senza nasconderlo in nessun lembo di pelle.  
Disse qualcosa ma Tsukasa aveva nelle orecchie solo il rumore del proprio forsennato battito cardiaco, null’altro. Voltò il proprio volto quando l’altro si chinò, e non perché rifuggiva l’idea di un bacio tra le loro bocche: era solo troppo vicino.  
Ritrovò le sue labbra sulla propria tempia, per qualche attimo. Ma non seppe davvero spiegarsi come mai, poi, ritrovarsi leggero e senza il suo odore nelle narici gli fosse così tanto doloroso.


End file.
